IMAGINE
by Pulpomolcagetero
Summary: El biplano surcaba los cielos mientras sus tres ocupantes veían horrorizados como la terrible fuerza destructora se extendía por la tierra… La Muerte dorada… así le había llamado aquel monje… BASADA EN capitulo El ganso dorado... de Patoaventuras


**LU EXPANSION CONEJOBLACO**

Jamás podrían olvidar aquella mañana… les había llegado un extraño paquete, el cual estava decorado como si fuese un regalo de cumpleaños o un detalle cursi de una chica… la tarjeta desia "para el líder del grupo… espero que con esto me tomes en serio"

-Vaya… parece que viene de una admiradora… no será de tu prima la loca…-dijo agriamente la coneja del traje rosado.

-No lo creo… ella cuando me regala cosas prefiere hacerlo personalmente…además le gusta empacar sus regalos con tonos oscuros… esta envoltura es muy alegre.-dijo mientras revisaba la caja que era cuadrada y de considerable tamaño. La sacudió un poco, escuchando como el contenido daba pequeños golpes, como si rodara. Miro por unos momentos al mensajero, quien tenia un mal semblante, como si temiera por algo.- disculpa debes querer algo…

-no puedo irme!-dijo repentinamente- El me dejo ir solo si entregaba esto me liberaría… necesito que la abras ahora…

Lexi en ese momento escucho un sonido que venía del estomago del mensajero… era como el sonido de un dispositivo móvil, como un celular.

-Ace, creo que nuestro mensajero trae una bomba en su estomago!!!

-¡¡¡SI, ME OBLIGO A TRAGÁRMELA!!! ¡¡¡me DIJO QUE TENIA QUE TRTAER EL PAQUETE AQUÍ Y ENTREGARLO Y ESTAR PRESENTE CUANDO LO ABRIERAS… ÁBRELO AHORA!!!

-Doc, te necesito aquí ahora… y trae algo con que analizar un paquete…¡RAPIDO!...

-¡por favor!- le imploraba el joven.

-No puedo hacerlo… ¡¿no has pensado que pasaría si la caja fuera el detonador?

-¡¿Qué sucede?!- Pregunto Tech mientras traía en su mano una espacie de linterna.

-Nada fuera de lo común solo- dijo Ace tratando de conservar la calma- solo intentan matarnos con una bomba.

-Supongo que está en la caja.

-Eeññ, no, está en su estomago- dijo mientras señalaba al pobre aludido mientras este se estaba desmayando en la entrada por el terror.

El coyote se apresuro a usar su escáner iluminando el estomago de el mensajero con una aparente luz negra mientras que en una pequeña pantalla él podía ver un pequeño dispositivo explosivo, no mayor que un hueso de ciruela.

-definitivamente es una explosivo… pero no jusgo que sea demasiado potente, a lo sumo sería capaz de destrozar solo sus entrañas…

-¡¡¡ESTOY PRESENTE!!!-grito de nuevo el aludido.

-Disculpa… pero parece que se acciono por medio de una señal… no tiene un reloj que le indique cuando detonar.

-Puedes desarmarla- le dijo Lexi

-No puedo si esta dentro si huso mis poderes podría detonarla.

-Quien quiera que haya enviado la bomba… le dijo que debía estar presente cuando Ace abriera esa caja…

-Pero no sin antes estar seguros de que no detonare la bomba, al hacerlo. ¡¿Te dio un tiempo límite?

-Antes de las 9:15…-susurro el joven.

-Tenemos 30minutos…

Tech analizo la caja… pero el resultado lo dejo confundido, mientras el resto del grupo se reunió para ver qué pasaba con sus compañeros.

-Genial tendremos que limpiar el desastre-comento desatinadamente PATO.

-Extraño…

-Que…

-No hay detonador… pero según mi analizador… dentro de la caja hay materia orgánica.

-pues no me pareció cuando lo sacudí que fíese un perrito.

Ese mal intento de chiste no resulto, en ese momento el coyote lo miro fijamente al dictaminar lo siguiente.

-No percibo signos vitales.

Cuando se escucharon estas palabras la victima de todo esto comenso a temblar como si imaginase siquiera lo que podría contener la caja.

-Bien si no voy a detonar a nuestro amigo… aquí voy…

Ace coloco el paquete en la mesa de centro y comenzó a desenvolverla con cuidado, cuando estuvo descubierta la tapa, respiro hondo y la destapo. Todos los demás se habían acercado para contemplar el contenido.

-YYYYYYYYAAAAAARGGG!!!! – todos gritaron al momento de retroceder de un salto…

-No, e-eso es, u-u-una- Tech se había quedado sin palabras.

-¡¿Es real?!- Pregunto PATO incrédulo ante el contenido de la caja.

-Si-es-real-real-de verdad-genuina-completamente-dijo Rev mientras la observaba detenidamente.

-Según parece es una mujer-dijo Lex mientras ganaba confianza para acercarse nuevamente a la caja- pero quien es.

-E-es mi jefa- dijo el repartidor al ver el contenido, que a su vez lo observaba con ojos fríos, con la boca entreabierta.

Una cabeza humana. Eso era el contenido una cabeza de una mujer madura, de piel morena y ojos marrón, bofa lo cual quiere decir que el resto del cuerpo era pesado, según parecía por la expresión de su rostro ella había sido torturada segundos antes de la decapitación.

-Que alguien le cierre los ojos que me pone nervioso.

Slam se disponía a hacerlo pero fue detenido por Ace.

-no tenemos que entregárselo a la Policía, podíamos comprometer la evidencia.

-¡¡¡NO LA POLICIA!!! EL ME DIJO QUE NADA DE POLICIAS!!!-Grito mientras tenia enfrente a Tech luchando por encontrar la señal que desactivaría la bomba.

-¡¿Cómo sabemos que existe ese El?! hasta donde sabemos tu podrías haber fingido todo esto para hacernos creer que alguien mas despacho a tu jefa.

-¡¡¡ESTO ES EN SERIO… USTEDES NO SABEN DE LO QUE ESE TIPO ES CAPAZ DE HACER… ESTA LOCO, LO VI MATAR A MUCHOS DE MIS COMPAÑEROS DE TRABAJO… Y TODAVIA TIENE …!!!

-Hola… hola…-dijo la caja

-YYYAAAARG!!!!!- volvieron a gritar los loonatics

-Veo que ya abrieron mi pequeño regalo… ¡¿y qué te pareció Ace?! ¡¿Te gusto?!- era una voz masculina pero suave y algo melosa en su tono.

-Es una radio, ¡¿pero dónde?!

-Antes de matar a la supervisora le inyecte nanobot en su sangre, probablemente deben haber construido una radio en la lengua o en las orejas o lo que queda de su cerebro muerto… en fin detalles más o detalles menos…

-¿quién eres? – pregunto Ace mirando la cabeza…

-Soy un mensajero… ustedes han molestado a personas muy importante… pero lo que respecta a mi… solo diré que quiero divertirme… pronto la policía llegara con una invitación a una fiesta privada… solo quiero que asistan tu, el coyote y al pato inútil ese… pregúntales la dirección… por cierto ¡¿esta Bill?

-Si estoy aquí..

-te prometí dejarte ir, ¿no es cierto?- dijo en tono meloso.

-Si.

-Pues te dejo ir. Adios Bill…

En ese momento se escucho un estruendo en la sala… la sala quedo salpicada de materia y sangre, todos se quedaron paralizados… observando a Tech hincado frente a cuerpo de un joven al que apenas supieron que se llamaba Bill, con un boquete en el vientre que permitía ver perfectamente su columna ya que sus entrañas estaban esparcidas por el lugar.

-No puede ser…-dijo Tech quien no podía comprender como pudo suceder esto, el iba a salvarlo, detendría la bomba se la podrían sacar en un hospital, seguiría con su vida. Pero eso no ocurrió. Estaba muerto.

-Adiós Bill, apenas nos conocimos… saben esto siempre me pasa, pierdo muy rápido a mis amigos.

-¡¿QUIÉN DEMONIOS ERES?!- Grito furioso Ace.

-Me llaman el Conejo Blanco… pero a ti te dejo llamarme el Grandioso Usagi… los estaré esperando. Aunque me pregunto qué clase de héroes son ustedes si dejan morir a alguien en su propia sala.

Después de esta despedida el lugar se quedo en silencio absoluto… en ese momento como si se tratase de un evento perfectamente planificado con magistral sincronía llegaron la policía… Lexi abrió la puerta y un detective de raza negra presento su placa.

-Soy el detective Tontuela… estoy hacinando a un caso de terrorismo y recibí un paquete con una información importante. Y según veo tuvieron un leve desencuentro con Usagi.

Un psicópata a capturado una oficina de paquetería… con 37 rehenes, lo cual obligara a entrar a Ace, Tech y Pato en acción para detenerlo… pero las intenciones de este extravagante sujetó van más allá de lo que nuestro grupo de héroes está acostumbrado a lidiar. Será un dia terrorífico para los LOONATICS


End file.
